Calm Before The Storm
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig just moved to South Park during the worst blizzard of the year. Right before he goes inside, he spots a little blonde boy named Tweek. Well, he can't just leave him out there, right?
1. Blizzard

**Calm Before The Storm **

**Chapter One: Blizzard**

I hate moving. It is just about the worst thing my parents can ever do to me. They can take my phone, they can take my iPod, and they can take my right to go hang out on Friday nights, but goddamit why do they have to take me out of the one fucking house I've ever lived in. And to move to some redneck hillbilly town out in the middle of nowhere that probably isn't even on Google Maps, they just really want me to kill myself don't they. I question Mom of her motives as we drive through the beginnings of a blizzard up through the mountains of Colorado.

"Why are we moving?" I ask angrily, shoving some of the boxes of shit over to my sister's side of the car. She shoves them back and flips me off. Little bitch.

"Craig, if you ask that one more time I swear I will give you the basement for your room," My mom snaps, giving me the bird from the front seat. I flip my finger back at her and roll my eyes. It's true, I've asked about seven times in the past hour, but can you blame me? I have been unfairly uprooted! It doesn't help that we've packed as much shit in our car as possible so that Dad could rent a smaller truck to drive. Yeah Dad, paying 25 dollars extra for a larger one would be a terrible injustice I'm sure.

The storm is getting worse. Mom's got the radio turned up loud, because we can't hear with all the hail pounding our car. The host is going on about how this is going to be 'the worst blizzard in years'. Go figure, the day we decide to move has to be the day a shitload of snow gets dumped in the mountains. "Fuck," I groan, resting my head against the ice cold window.

Mom glares at me through the tiny rectangular mirror. "Language Craig," she warns me.

"Que voulez-vous me parler François?" I reply curtly. I took French last year in 9th grade. This has proved to be an advantage in confusing my parents and making them bitchier than they already are. The snow is falling harder now, and we're slowly trudging up the last two miles until we hit the town. Mom is too stressed and tired to give me the finger or cuss me out for being rude. I'm too tired to care.

When mom finally announces that we're here, I can't see a damn thing. I think it's partly because of all the snow, and partly because the town is so small. The crappy wooden sign we pass as we enter says: **South Park** **Population: 361**. I try not to cry.

The sign hanging from the streetlight that says Main Street does not lie. South Park has one, long street, dedicated to cheesy stores and mini-malls. Oh and of course they have a nice, big Wal-Mart at the end of the road. Where's a Target when you need one? There are three smaller streets that run off the main, Mom turns down the second. It's pretty much a replica of Main Street, but instead of tiny stores, there are just tiny houses. They all look the same, in different shades of disgusting colors. One house is yellow. Mom pulls into the tiny driveway of our new, tiny blue house.

I step out of the cramped car, and relish the open air, even if it is about -2 degrees. Mom starts to unload things out of the car and yells at Ruby to go unlock the front door. I stand outside and stare at the storm of white for a bit. All of the sudden, something catches my eyes. This kid, I swear to God, was sitting on his porch next door, in a flimsy little button up shirt (which wasn't even buttoned correctly I might add) in the midst of this storm. Now I would normally leave this guy alone, but I'm freezing my ass off and I'm wearing like, two jackets. There is something up here.

Checking to make sure Mom isn't watching, I walk over to this kid. He jumps, screaming at me for no fucking reason. I resist the urge to punch him. "What the hell dude," I yell, trying to be heard over his screaming. He stops flailing and looks up at my trough his bangs. He's got bleach blonde hair that sticks up everywhere and his eyes are like, lime green or something. Like, not a normal green eye color. It's weird. He doesn't talk, just shivers and twitches and sputters while I watch him. It's kind of pissing me off, so I speak. "What are you doing out here?" He blinks.

"Uh, rrgh, I- AUGH I was l-locked out of my h-house," He says, stuttering. I roll my eyes and look over at my new house. Dad just got in with the moving van, and it looks like they've got most of our stuff in already. Maybe I can sneak in without them noticing.

"Alright, come on," I say, motioning for him to follow me.

Cliffhanger bitches :D

Hope you like it so far.


	2. The Kid Is A Freak

**Chapter Two: the Kid is a Freak**

At first, he doesn't follow me. He just sits there with that deer-in-the-headlights look and stares at me. "Fine, stay out here," I grumble irritably. He jumps, hitting his head on the railing of the porch, pausing to slouch in pain, and the stumbling through the snow to catch up with me. I smile a little, and grab his hand so he doesn't run away again. I slither up to the front door and poke my head in. Mom and Dad or in the kitchen, I'm guessing Ruby is already in her room sulking. Awesome.

I turn back to look at the Twitch Kid. He's blushing and turning his head and staring at our hands. He reminds me of a little school girl. It's cute. "Come on," I whisper, pulling him into the house. He sputters something that I can't understand. I shove him behind a tall stack of boxes while I try to lock the door again. We had been outside so long that the tips of my fingers were blue and numb. I look at Twitch Kid again and wonder how cold he must be. He stares at me with wide eyes again. I finally get the lock in and pull him upstairs. I can already tell which room is Ruby's, I can see the pink glitter spilling out from under the door.

I enter the next door I see. Closet. Twitch Kid looks confused. I open the next door, but the room looks too small. Twitch Kid looks like he finally figured out why there are boxes everywhere, and why I can't seem to find my own room. The very last door at the end of the hall looks promising. I open it to reveal a spacious bedroom with wood floors, and a huge window. It works. I sit down on the floor below the window and start shedding my layers of clothes. Twitch Kid stands next to the door, twitching and stuff. "Are you cold?" I ask him. He backs up against the wall.

"N-nn- uh GAH u-mm I err, yeah k-kinda," He stutters. It's hard to understand him, I only got the last word. Sighing, I pull off my Volcom jacket and walk over to him, hooking it around his shoulders. Twitch Kid blushes for like, the fifth time in the past 20 minutes. I zip it up and roll back the sleeves for him. He's way too small for it. I swear, I'm maybe 5'6'' but this guy must be barely 5 feet on a good day. He pulls on the sleeves and stares at his feet.

"What's your name?" I ask, realizing I hadn't before. He chews on his lip for a second, as if debating whether he wants to answer me.

"Tweek," He finally mumbles quietly. Cute name. Tweek is a really cute guy. That's kind of gay isn't it? Well it's true, so kiss my ass.

"Hm, my name is Craig," I reply, walking toward the window. It's really bad now; I can't see two feet from the window because of all the snow and wind. I wonder what would have happened if I'd left Tweek out there.

"So you got locked out huh? How'd you manage that?" I ask, turning around and sitting down again. Tweek slides down to the floor opposite of me and crosses his legs.

"The l-lock is kinda sp-springy," He says, still quietly. Well, at least he isn't stuttering so badly.

"I see. Have you started High School yet?" I had to ask. He's just so small.

"I err, I'm a sophomore," He says, reaching up to pull at his hair. I never would have guessed.

We fall into a semi-awkward silence. Tweek looks really tired; his head is starting to bob to the side. I silently walk over and sit down next to him. He jumps a little, but I smile and pat my shoulder. Another blush covers his cheek as he slowly let's his head rest on my shoulder. At some point we fell asleep.

…

Mush!Craig and a paranoid Tweek who for some reason goes into a strangers house? Craig's hot, I would too. Just sayin'.


	3. Not So Soon

**Chapter Three: Not So Soon**

"Rrgh, uh C-Craig," I hear a voice whisper. Something pokes me in the eye, I swat it away. It pokes me in the other eye.

"What?" I snap, finally opening my eyes. Oh, it's Tweek. He looks scared and scoots away from me. "Sorry, sorry," I yawn, getting up to go check the window again. It's dark, but it's still snowing like before. At this rate we'll be buried alive. Tweek is staring out the window too.

"D-Do you think it'll s-s-stop?" He asks, turning to look at me with the big wondering eyes. I nod to reassure him. He still looks frightened. I walk over and hug him. He stiffens for a second, but then relaxes and wraps his arms around me in return.

"Hey Craaaaaaiiii- who's that?" Ruby walks into the room without knocking. Tweek screams and buries his head in my chest like he'll go invisible if he can't see anything.

"Tweek, he was locked out of his house," I reply, rubbing his back slightly. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever fags," she says, flipping my off before turning to leave. Tweek squeaks and latches on tighter.

"Relax," I mumble, stroking his wild blonde hair gently to calm him. Eventually, he unlatches from me and smiles sheepishly. I smirk at him and stretch my arms above my head.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I tell him. He stands up straighter and nods. So cute. I wink at him before walking downstairs quietly. There's boxes full of shit everywhere, but it doesn't take long for me to find the air mattress and some blankets.

"Ah, Craig! I was going to take the air mattress!" Ruby whines, pushing through boxes and flipping me off. I roll my eyes. Ruby is always bitching about something or other. Although I am grateful she didn't tell Mom and Dad about Tweek.

"Well I have another person who needs to sleep, so you better get comfortable on the floor," I reply, heading up the stairs. Halfway I spot out shabby couch amidst the boxes. "Hey, sleep there," I suggest. She glares.

"Fuck you, asshole," She calls, throwing a pillow at me.

"Thanks bitch," I call over my shoulder, grabbing the pillow and sprinting back to my room.

When I get back to my room, Tweek hasn't moved from the spot I left him. He sighs in relief when he sees me and relaxes, smiling slightly. I grin, folding out the un-pumped mattress flat on the ground and pulling the air pump out of the box.

"It'll just be a minute," I say, plugging in the pump. I look at Tweek, who is watching the mattress fill with air with wondering eyes. He looks like a kid in a candy store. I slink my arm around him and tug him to my side and we watch the mattress together.

After the mattress has a sufficient amount of air in it, I spread the blankets out over it and throw on some pillows.

"Ladies first," I say, motioning to the bed with a wicked grin. Tweek blushes and slips beneath the covers, hiding his face. I jump in next to him and roll over. Reaching up, I turn off the lights, flinching when I hear Tweek scream.

"What's wrong?" I ask. In the darkness I can barely make out his bright eyes.

"I'm s-scared," He whispers, jumping when the wind howls outside. Without a doubt, I wrap my arms around his thin frame and pull him against my chest. He tenses.

"Y-you don't have to d-do this," He murmurs, forehead pressed against my collarbone. I smile and kiss the crown oh his head softly.

"Don't worry about it," I reply.

"Do you _really _think this snow will ever stop?" He suddenly asks.

I look up at the window, where the sky is pitch black and all I can see are whirls of snow and rain.

"Honestly?" I ask, looking down so our noses are touching. I can see his blush even in the dark. He nods.

I sigh, pulling the covers tighter around us.

"Not anytime soon," I say. He stares at me for a while, then nods, as if accepting this truth. He rests his head against my shoulder relaxes.

I don't close my eyes until I feel his breath even out.

Don't y'all just love summer? We've been having some funky weather though, so eh.


End file.
